Marauders' Album
by N. E. Person
Summary: One of Professor Lupin's students brings in a photo album of when the Marauders were kids. Remus remembers the good ol' times. (Same world as "Magic, Mayhem, and Marauders", but makes sense on it's own.) Disclaimer: Honestly, a lot of OC, and I obviously don't own Harry Potter. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Professor Remus

"Professor Lupin?"

Remus sighs and looks up from the papers he was grading. It is the beginning of October, and the novelty of "Professor" in front of his name is starting to rub off. It feels nice for him to be back at Hogwarts, somewhere familiar and comforting. The memories are not as strong as he had feared they would be, and honestly, his memories of Hogwarts were mostly fond ones…

"Yes, Emma?" he inquires. He is surprised at how tired he sounds. He's been sounding tired a lot, lately, now that he thinks about it.

"I have something for you to look at," Emma Walker declares. She is a fifth year student of his, but he has no idea what she wants to show him. He has a little bit of a soft spot for her; she is the daughter of an old friend who had eloped to America when Voldemort rose to power. He hadn't really kept in touch, though. Before this year, he hadn't even known she'd had a daughter…

"What is it?" he asks. He supposes it is probably work for another class, maybe Professor McGonagal's.

Instead, Emma hands him an old photo album. "Mum thought you might like to see this," she states. "Go on. Look at it. Take your time. I don't have class next period, and I have homework I needed to do, anyway." She plops down in a seat near his desk and busies herself with an essay.

Remus turns his attention back toward the album. The word "Marauders" is artfully etched in the leather cover. He smiles and gently opens the book up. Younger versions of himself and his friends happily rush across the pages, filling him with nostalgia. Each photograph is marked with a description and a date in and old, but familiar handwriting. He turns to the first page and disappears into the memories.


	2. Chapter 2: 1971

**Avery's First Broom (1971)**

An eleven year old Avery Jones dangles upside-down from an old broom. Her hair sticks out in all directions, and an old kite is tangled in it. She laughs and cautiously lets go of the broom with one hand to wave. Then, she slips and almost falls off, making her cling to the broom again. This makes her laugh even more.

.

**First Day of First Year! (1971)**

All of the first year Gryffindors smile for the camera. James Potter and Sirius Black are already talking and laughing, as if they were destined to be best friends. Remus Lupin stands hesitantly next to a group of boys, and Peter Pettigrew stands alone on the edge. Krystal Jones (making a totally groovy peace sign) and Avery Jones stand together, meeting Lily Evans, Alice Flortescue, Mary MacDonald, and Marlene McKinnon for the first time.

.

**Extreme Quidditch Fans (1971)**

From left to right: Krystal, Avery, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter sit in the Hogwarts' Quiddtich stands. They have alternating red and gold hair, starting with Krystal as red, and all wear Gryffindor shirts. The game isn't visible, but can be judged by looking at either James' or Avery's faces. Krystal cheers only when the Gryffindors are winning; James and Avery shout angrily at the referee when the other team scores. All six jump up when Gryffindor scores (although Peter and Remus are usually late).

.

**First Jones' Christmas (1971)**

Avery and Krystal sit on Mr. Jones' lap. They are wearing matching Christmas dresses; Krystal's is scarlet with a gold ribbon, and Avery's is black and emerald with a gold ribbon. In front of them, Twinkle, the house elf, grins and proudly shows off her new locket. Behind them, a huge Christmas tree twinkles. The group talks, laughs, and occasionally burst into Christmas carols.

.

**Potter Christmas (1971)**

James grins and opens his Christmas presents with his family. He shakes all the Christmas cards, trying to find money, before reading them one by one and placing them to the side. The house is homey and inviting. Behind him, a radio playing Christmas carols and a window shows that it is snowing.


	3. Chapter 3: 1972

**End of First Year (1972)**

All over the train station, families are reuniting. Avery and Krystal jump of the train and run over to Mr. Jones. James and Sirius laugh together, dodging Mrs. Black. Remus heads over to his parents, and Peter is crushed in a bear hug by his mother. Severus Snape and Lily wave goodbye before parting separate ways. In the background, Tobi (short for October) Phoenix dramatically leaps off the train and almost falls on her face, making her older brothers laugh.

.

**James' First Broom (1972)**

James grins and proudly waves a Nimbus 1000 over his head. The broom is brand new, and still has a bright red bow ribbon tied to it. James hops onto it and preforms a few stunts for the camera.

.

**Moon Moon the Second (1972)**

A large group of Gryffindors meander around the room, wearing animal masks. James proudly wears a lion mask and throws chocolate at people. Sirius sports some sort of hellhound. Avery, to the left, wears a black cat mask, and Krystal is wearing a tiger mask. Peter is an adorable bunny, and Remus reluctantly dons a wolf mask (although he consoles himself with chocolate). Somehow, the Slytherin Tobi, also a wolf, has joined the party, teasing Remus before she slips unnoticed into the fray.

.

**Snape, Snape, Severus Snape! (1972)**

Tobi skips in circles around Severus, who tactically ignores her while he studies. As the caption states, she appears to be singing, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape," over and over.

.

**James' and Avery's First Quidditch Match (1972)**

Melissa Green triumphantly holds up half of a snitch and studies it with amusement. Avery laughs her head off beside her, holding the offending beater. James looks shell shocked and horrified. Dennis Jackson, Ken (Kenneth) Prior, and Jeff (Jeffrey) Thompson all smile and wave at the camera. In the background, Krystal is also horrified, while Tobi glares and holds the other half of the snitch.

.

**Duck Lake (1972)**

The Great Lake is frozen over, and frost coats the ground around it. Severus and Lily slowly skate and talk, occasionally slipping on the ice. Behind them, Tobi and Sebastian Lovelace, both Slytherins, are dramatically figure skating together. Tobi's new duckling, Susan, flaps his wings and glides after them. Catherine Whitley, Tobi's Ravenclaw friend, casually skates after them with a wistful look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: 1973

**Susan the Transduck (1973)**

Tobi smugly stands in the center of the picture, which a large male duck, Susan, perched on her head. To her left, Sebastian wears his typical half amused smile. To her right, Severus simply gawks. Catherine shakes her head, but she's still smiling. James walks behind them and sticks his tongue out; Susan responds by leaping at him and chasing him out of the picture. Sirius laughs, and Avery gives her nod of approval. Susan placidly returns and flutters back onto Tobi's head.

.

**Girl Cooties (1973)**

Sirius stands next to his "girlfriend", a second year Gryffindor named Abigail Smith. Other than holding hands, the pair did not appear to be "dating"; they looked like two friends casually talking. James and his "girlfriend" Mary look much more awkward. On the side, Avery is chatting with her "boyfriend" Jamie Cruise, a Ravenclaw in their year. She seems to be realizing that she might actually "like" her randomly chosen boyfriend, after all. Peter, in the background, keeps glancing at Krystal like he wants to say something, but she doesn't seem to notice.

.

**Battle Plans (1973)**

James and Avery are on the Quidditch field, fighting over Qudditch strategies. Melissa looks mildly worried, but the rest of the team (Dennis, Ken, and Jeff) look amused. Krystal can be seen sitting in the stands, reading a book and watching them quarrel.

**.**

**Owlery Duty (1973)**

Catherine stands in the owlery, holding a broom. She smirks at the camera as James' owl fondly perches on her shoulder. She absentmindedly strokes it with her free hand before handing it to James. Sirius says something which makes James turn red, and Catherine laugh.

.

**Secret Hiding Spot (1973)**

From left to right: Catherine, Severus, Tobi, and Sebastian lie on their backs on top of a tower rooftop. All four of them watch the sky, and a shooting star is visible in the corner of the photograph. They wear heavy coats and their breaths leave silvery clouds, so it's clear that it must be very cold outside. None of them seem to mind, though.


	5. Chapter 5: 1974

**Happy Hamlet Holidays (1974)**

Tobi laughs with her brothers: Emil, Julian, and Morpheus Phoenix. Catherine wears a red, cockeyed Santa hat that makes her wild short hair stick out more than usual and she actually _smiles_ at Severus and Sebastian. They would pass for a normal group passing the winter holidays together if they were not occasionally dueling each other with wooden swords.

.

**Ice Cream Dreams (1974)**

Krystal, Avery, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sit outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Each hold bags of school stuff and smile as they eat ice cream. Sirius ducks as someone, probably his mother, walks by, but pops back up when she passes.

.

**Sugary Rainbows (1974)**

James and Sirius are covered from head to toe in different colors of paint, balloon shards, and small round candies. Avery is laughing her head off, Krystal looks confused, and Peeve the Poltergeist pops his head in to laugh. James and Sirius both shout at him, but that only makes Peeves even happier.

.

**James Has Glasses? (1974)**

James and Sirius sit together in the Common Room. James is uncomfortably wearing his glasses, which no one seemed to know that he needed. The glasses make him look "smarter", although they do not seem to have affected his behavior much. Sirius grins and seems to mouth, "Four Eyes!" James punches him, but he's grinning as well.

.

**James Is Studying? (1974)**

James and Sirius are sitting on their beds in the boys' dormitories. They both appear to be reading multiple books at once and comparing notes. They are avidly arguing over something before looking up and realizing they are having their picture taken. James quickly slaps the books shut, and Sirius grabs up the supplies. Remus walks into the picture, laughing his head off, and James leaps up to chase the picture-taker away. As soon as they think they are alone, the pair goes back to "studying".


End file.
